


The Architect

by megan_wont_go_to_heaven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Perc'ahlia, architect percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_wont_go_to_heaven/pseuds/megan_wont_go_to_heaven
Summary: Percy is an architect for the rich and paranoid. Vex'ahlia happens to be working for her rich politician father.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	The Architect

Some people designed buildings for convenience, some for style, and some for functionality. Percy designed them for the paranoia of the rich. And while that wasn’t the slogan on his business card he had earned a reputation for just such engineering among the elite who tended to move in small circles. Trap doors, secret passages, hidden safes--he knew how to design them all with a sense of style to satisfy the wealthiest of clients. So when he got a job offer from a well-known politician he thought nothing of it. 

“Brother, you have a new message,” said Cassandra as Percy walked into his office. “It’s a new client.” 

“Oh good,” he said as he set down his things. “We could use some new business now that the Vysoren contract is done.” 

“It’s from a Mr. Vessar,” she said. “He wants to meet with you about building a vacation home. I scheduled it for 2:00 on Thursday.” 

“Thank you, Cass. Whatever will I do when your internship ends,” said Percy.

“Higher another poor college student who needs the credits,” she replied. 

“Or you could just stay on with me permanently,” he said half hopefully.

“I don’t think so Percy,” Cassandra replied. “I’m not nearly as interested in all this as you are. Besides, Julius already offered me a position in the family business and since you already turned him down it looks like I’m going to have to take it.” 

“Fair enough,” said Percy. “I’ve got some research on our new client to do and preliminary plans to sketch. In the meantime order some more blueprint paper for me please.” 

“I’ll get right on it,” said Cassandra.

“Thank you,” he said.

* * *

Thursday 2:00 sharp Percy was at the state capital building waiting for his client. He was made to wait several minutes before being led into an office but he didn’t mind much. He knew the types of power games people like Mr. Vessar liked to play. From his preliminary research, he knew that Governor Syldor Vesar was a well-respected politician with only one small scandal from many years ago to tarnish his reputation. 

Eventually, he was led into an office where Mr. Vesar and a young woman were arguing in low voices. He could tell at a glance that the two were related--they both had the same pale complexion, long black hair, and contemptuous look in their eyes. They brought their conversation to an abrupt halt when they saw Percy enter. 

“We will continue this conversation later,” Syldor said to the woman. To Percy, he said “Good afternoon Mr. De Rolo. I’m so sorry for the delay.”

“It’s quite alright,” Percy said, making sure to shake Syldor’s hand as firmly as possible. “I’m sure whatever business you and Miss…”

“Vex'ahlia,” the woman replied before Syldor could.

“Miss Vex’ahlia,” Percy finished, turning to shake her hand. “Very sorry to interrupt you.”

“Don’t be,” said Syldor with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You weren’t interrupting anything important.”

“It certainly didn’t look like that,” said Percy.

“Vex’ahlia please ask Susan to send in some tea on your way out,” Syldor said, ignoring Percy’s comment and giving one last impatient wave to rush Vex’ahlia out of the room.

Her head was held high but Percy could see the frustration and bitterness welling up behind her eyes as she left. That was all Percy needed to know he did not like Syldor. His personal feelings aside, however, he still sat across the desk from Syldor intent on continuing the job. 

“Based on our initial phone conversation, this is what I’ve drawn up,” said Percy as he roled out a set of blueprints marked up with sketches. Syldor looked over them carefully for a moment before beginning to dole out his opinions. 

“These look very good, Mr. De Rolo. I just have a few minor adjustments if you don’t mind,” Syldor said. 

“Of course,” Percy replied, knowing full well from experience that no client ever had just a few minor adjustments. 

“These guest bedrooms don’t need to be that large and I’m thinking that adding a Jack and Jill bathroom to them would be a good idea,” Syldor said. 

“Any important dignitaries you invite to visit may not appreciate such a setup,” said Percy. 

“These two rooms aren’t for dignitaries,” Syldor said. “These two rooms here will be for important guests. They can stay the way they are but let’s move them a little closer to the main living space.”

“Of course,” said Percy, making notes on his notepad. 

“Now my wife and I have given some thought to our flooring options…”

* * *

Altogether the meeting was only slightly less pleasant than Pery was expecting. For all Syldor’s personal faults as a person, he could at least be decisive about which counters he wanted. So head full of plans and ideas Percy approached the elevator where he saw the familiar figure of Vex’ahlia. They gave each other a nod in greeting. 

“Miss Vex’ahlia, good to see you again,” he said. He noted that she was looking much more composed now. 

“You can call me Vex,” she said.

“In that case, you can call me Percy,” he said. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she continued as the elevator arrived for them. “Me and...my father often have disagreements when we work together.”

“No need to apologize,” said Percy, as he began to better understand. “If you don’t mind me asking, what were you discussing earlier?” 

“The Bramblewood National Park,” she replied, the tinge of sadness returning. “He wants to cut its funding.”

“That’s a shame,” said Percy. Personally he had never been one for parks or all that outside stuff but he could clearly see that it was important to Vex. 

“More than a shame,” she continued. “Did you know Bramblewood also has a bear sanctuary? It does so much conservation work.”

The sadness was creeping back full force and before he could put any conscious thought into his next statement the words were already out of his mouth.

“The De Rollo Corporation will donate to the Bramblewood conservation effort,” is what he said.

Vex’s face went through a succession of emotions starting with surprise and ending with confusion. 

“The De Rollo Corporation? You’re one of those De Rolo’s,” she said.

“Yes, I know,” Percy explained. “People are often surprised that the youngest son of the great De Rollo family is running a quiet little architecture firm out of Emon.”

Vex’ahlia’s face broke out into a smile and Percy could feel his heart skip a beat for a second. He was already preparing his pitch to his parents for the biggest possible donation he could argue for. 

“Oh, Percy that’s wonderful,” she exclaimed. “I don’t know how I could ever thank such generosity.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be able to get that pothole on 7th street fixed would you,” he asked half-jokingly.

“At last, a task no politician can get done,” she replied also half-jokingly. 

By this point, the elevator had dropped its passengers on the ground level and the pair made their way across the building lobby. 

“In all seriousness though, we could discuss this more at a later date,” said Percy. “I actually have a friend who’s an ecologist I can bring along if you don’t mind. We can even make an afternoon of it.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Vex said. “I might even bring my brother along then.”

“Perfect. I’m always telling Keyleth she needs more friends who aren’t trees,” Percy said.

The two gave a quick exchange of contact information before they were finally forced to part ways. Both were somehow sure that their meeting would have more than just an impact of the Bramblewood but also on themselves even if they didn’t quite know how yet.


End file.
